XANA's What!
by Shinomarukiba4ever657
Summary: This story takes place during the episode down to earth continuing into fight to finish, but with a bit of a twist to the plot. XANA has created a daughter he planned to use to help him take over Lyoko and the entire universe, but what if she is nothing like him and wants to get away from him? Will she be able to escape and keep her sanity? Rated M for specific reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ppl! I'd like to let you all know that this is my first code lyoko fanfic so please go easy on me.**

**This story takes place in the episode down to earth and continues onto fight to finish with a twist to the plot: XANA had created a daughter and gave her the ability to feel and act as a human would, but she was nothing like her father and wanted to protect all of humanity instead of destroying it; as well as William being de-virtualized a different way anyways on with the story.**

**Meiyumi's arrival and william's back!**

(Meiyumi's POV)

-In Lyoko Ice sector-

"Ha ha! That's 35 Ulrich" I heard Odd say destroying another monster.

"Sorry odd, but I have 40" He replied.

"Humph whatever... Huh?... Hey guys I think William has come to join the party!" He yelled seeing that William was coming.

"Find her!" He yelled gesturing the monsters to spread out.

'_Damn it daddy! Why can't you leave me alone? I am not like_ you_?!_' I thought angrily as I blended closer into the shadows.

"Are they looking for Aelita?" Yumi asked aloud.

"Well if they are they're gonna have to get past us first" Ulrich told them pulling out his Saber's.

"Hm? Hey you over there why ya hiding?" Odd asked pointing at me.

"Shh! Don't give me away" I whispered harshly.

"Too late princess" He whispered huskily in my ear making me shiver.

"I'm not your _princess_ and I'm not going back to the base with you" I said before elbowing him in the stomach and running out into the opening; pulling out my whips I killed the manta-rays with one strike reacting as fast as I did with William I back-flipped and lashed at the hornets then the krabs seeing that I destroyed all of the monsters I spun and landed on my feet as my whips spun with the wind around me.

"I suggest that you don't resist your father is less angered that way" He said summoning his sword.

"Well give my father my regards: I'm not going back you idiot and also tell him that even if it kills me I will return you back to your original self and send you back to earth... William" I told him as I changed my weapon from whips to a scythe.

"Ha! That's what you think: Super smoke" He said using one of his powers.

'_Heh kid do you honestly think that your super smoke is faster than me?_' I thought to myself as I dodged his attack.

(Odd's POV)

"Hey guys what is going on there? I'm picking up major activity between two of XANA's monsters" Jeremie asked then told us.

"Yeah it's William and one of XANA's new monsters and she is kicking Williams ass pretty damn good" I answered watching the girl fight; taking a mental note I saw that she had long brown hair, and silvery purple eyes. She was tall, slim and had curves in all the right places; the determination that burned in her eyes made my heart flutter. She looked like the best damn lyoko warrior I had ever seen that is until I saw her flying towards me.

"Whoa-!" I grunted catching her skidding then stopping right before we fell into the digital sea.

"Well that was a close call" She murmured.

"I'll say hey angel face why are you fighting your own kind?" I asked as I set her on her feet.

"Because my father is an evil multi-agent program who only made me in order to become one of his stupid weapons and yet he made me like one of you guys like a human" She answered.

"Wait so what you're telling me is that your father is XANA and he was able to create a computer program that wasn't evil?" I asked totally bewildered.

"Yes, and watch the computer program name I may be virtual, but I do have feelings" She answered smirking at me.

"Hey Odd quit flirting with XANA's daughter and help us!" Ulrich yelled at me.

"Hm looks like your friends could need your help" She mused gripping her weapon before charging in at William.

"Aelita quick while XANA and his friends are distracted go deactivate the tower" Jeremie said to aelita.

"Right" She said before taking off towards the tower.

"Hey megatank~ over here~!" I heard that beautiful voice tease as she looked helpless and unarmed. Watching extra carefully I saw that she was waiting for the perfect time to... Man she's good.

"Alright guys the tower has been deactivated we can go home now" Aelita yelled runing towards us.

"Awesome let's go Romeo you can talk to your Juliet some other time" Ulrich teased me.

"Hey shut up that's not funny" I yelled blushing.

"Wait! Take me with you!" She yelled stopping us.

"I don't think so doll face you're coming with me" William told her wrapping an arm around her waist and jumping onto a manta-ray and flying off.

"No-!" I yelled starting after her before Aelita and Ulrich stopped me.

"Don't we'll talk to jeremie and see what he can do" He told me.

"But-" I tried.

"Ulrich is right Odd maybe jeremie can help, but we need to keep an eye on her she said she was XANA's daughter, but it is a possibility that she could be pretending to on our side we can't risk any chances before we're sure we're too close to destroying XANA to make an mistakes" Aelita explained to me before we were de-virtualized.

* * *

(Meiyumi's POV)

"Release me William! I mean it! I do not wish to be like my father and I know the nice William is inside of you somewhere and I intend to bring him back to earth with me now release me!" I ranted glaring daggers at him before he dropped me on the ground.

"Bastard" I murmured.

"As you wish your majesty... Master I have retrieved our little runaway" He said bowing to my father.

"Very good William very good... Meiyumi why are you so difficult? I just want you to be like me" My father asked me as I turned to look at him.

"If you had wanted me to be like you then you shouldn't have programed me like a human! I never want to be like and I never will be like you!" I yelled at him.

"You **will** become like me even if I have to delete you and reprogram you whether you like it or not! Now go to your room" He yelled back at me.

"Humph!" I said storming off towards my room my anger in an electric storm swirling around me daring any of his monsters to touch me before slamming my door behind me.

(XANA's POV)

"-sigh- What am I going to do with that girl? I researched and programed her to be the perfect weapon and yet she's so imperfect why did I ever implant those human feeling in her?" I asked speaking to myself.

"If you would like master I could possibly transform her to the monster you want her to be" William stated.

"No, I will be the only one to control and manipulate my daughter you will not touch her or harm her in anyway am I understood?" I told him glaring at him.

"Why of course master" He responded disappearing from my sights.

(Meiyumi's POV)

"I won't be like him ever and I will escape from Lyoko no matter what it takes... I just have to finish programing the virtualization program to earth and I'll be home free so long as I delete everything after I'm virtualized" I murmured to myself as I worked on my virtualization program for me and William.

"Hey doll face what do you think you're doing?" I heard William whispered in my ear.

"Playing a game" I answered acting as if he didn't creep me out by whispering in my ear.

"Hm... It looks boring why don't you come play a game with me huh?" He said pressing his chest against my back causing me to tense at the feeling of his abs against my back.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but I can't I really like the game that I'm playing so could you please go away now?" I said then asked holding down my blush.

"Aa but I think you do want to play with me c'mon what are you afraid of?" He taunted before licking the shell of my ear causing me to moan.

"Ngh damnit Williiam don't I'm serious I don't have time for your _games_ now leave" I said before forcing him out of my room before it got any farther.

'_-sigh- I have got to hurry with this program if he comes back I don't think I can resist_' I thought hurriedly as I made corrections to all of my mistakes for the virtualization program.

-Two hours later...-

"Phew! I finally finished! Now I just need to rest up then launch the program right after the other Lyoko warriors devirtualize" I said quietly saving then closing the program and locking my computer before crawling onto my bed and going to sleep.

(William's POV)

"It's about time she went to bed that girl staying up all night doesn't she know that it's bad for a girl her age to be up this late" I mumbled as I watched her sleeping form from across the room.

"William I know you're in my room so quit hiding and come sit on the bed" She called causing mr to freeze in place as I stared into the pair of blazing silver-purple eyes that glared back at me. Not wanting to anger her I got up and walked over to her bed.

"How much did you find out?" She asked before I even sat down.

"I know that you're planing to devirtualize yourself and me right after the others do" I answered nonchalontly laying down beside her.

"If you tell my father I swear I'll never forgive you" She whispered harshly.

"I won't, but only under one condision" I whispered back smirking in the darkness.

"If you think I am going to become you're whore you better think of another condision besides you can't take my virginity father already told you that" She whispered sitting up and staring down at me.

"I never said I wanted your virginity and had you played my game with me you would've seen that I only wanted a strip tease as I jerked off watching you" I told her sitting up as well.

"You are a pervert" She stated bluntly.

"No shit sherlock now give me my damn strip tease" I ordered.

"Promise you only want a strip tease?" She asked me as she climbed over me letting a small amount of light illuminate the room.

"If I wanted more than that I would have been took it reguardless of what your father said" I told her as I sat up and took out my dick.

"Hn" She replied before starting to dance sexily while slowly stripping her clothes as I started to jerk off.

(Meiyumi's POV)

'_The nerve of this pervert when we get off Lyoko I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind... A couple of electrical shocks will set him straight and teach him not to order me around_' I thought grudgingly to myself as I continued to strip tease him as he jerked himself off.

* * *

-The next day-

(Jeremie's POV)

"So Odd have any dreams about your little virtual crush last night?" Ulrich asked teasing and smirking at him.

"Ha _ha_ very funny Ulrich and as a matter of fact I did have a dream of my angel faced beauty I dreamt that right after we devirtualized from Lyoko she did as well along with William in her arms" Odd answered with a witty come back.

"What?! Really? She devirtualized along with William?" I asked bewildered at his dream.

"Yeah it was weird yet it felt so real to me, like she was calling out to me telling me to prepare for her arival" He answered seriously as if he was bewildered himself.

"Well she might, be coming earlier than we have time for XANA just launched an atack" Aelita informed us.

"Aw and I wanted to finish my pancakes, XANA you're going down for interrupting my breakfast!" Odd ranted saying the last after we got enough distance.

"For once I agree with you Odd the pancakes were actually good this time" Ulrich stated as we went down the sewer.

-Five minutes later-

"Alright guys since there is no sign of XANA attacking us directly just get Aelita to the tower deactivate it and return home" I said over the intercom.

"I wish it was that easy Einstein, but it seems that XANA trashed the scanners if we virtualize we might end up like the last time not being able to come back to earth" Yumi told me.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me how bad are they?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"It's not as bad as it looks Jeremie, but it might take me a while to get them running again" Aelita assured me.

"Oh thank goodness hm?" I mumbled placing a hand over my heart before something popped up on the supercomputer.

"Hey your name is Jeremie right?... I'm Meiyumi the girl Odd was most-likely talking about this morning" The girl said appearing on the screen.

"Hi Meiyumi... Wait aren't you XANA's daughter?" I said then asked.

"Yeah, but I'm nothing like him... Oh! And before I forget Aelita won't be able to fix the scanners on time, but I can launch a program to temporarily fix the scanners, but I'd need more time to actually fix them so they can de-virtualize safely" She told me with a determined look.

"Okay I'm trusting you to fix the scanners I'll tell the others, but wait what about you? How are you going to get here to earth?" I asked slightly worried for her well-being of her de-virtualization.

"I'll be fine if I can't de-virtualize now then I'll rest up again and then do it later... Now notify Aelita that I'm going to launch the program" She told me with a smile before turning serious.

"Right... Aelita um XANA's daughter is going to launch a program that will temporarily fix the scanners until she can fully fix them and send you guys back safely" I said over the intercom.

"Okay Jeremie... It worked! The scanners are up and running again" She replied.

"Okay here we go, scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd... Virtualization" I said quickly sending them to Lyoko not knowing how much time before the program would deactivate.

(Ulrich's POV)

"Is everyone there?" Jeremie asked us.

"Yeah everyone is accounted for Einstein" I replied.

"Great I'm sending you your transportation now" He told us; a few seconds later they arrived hoping on with Aelita on Odd's overboard we took off towards the tower.

"Hi guys long time no see huh?" I heard that same voice ask yesterday.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked not really meaning to.

"Because I want to get rid of my father just as bad as you do" She told me looking straight ahead.

"Aa... But still he's your father shouldn't you be helping him capture Aelita?" I asked her again.

"Look think me and my father's relationship as a king wanting there heir to take there place situation, but he wants me to join him and take over the world and I don't want to besides no villians life is perfect now is it?... Kankrelats, Hornets, and Krabs ahead I'll take Aelita to the tower and you guys deal with the monsters; Aelita will be safe with me they won't dare to shoot at me or Aelita" She explained then said flying over to Odd and Aelita.

"You better keep her safe or else it'll be your ass in the digital sea" I told her warningly.

"Don't worry I will and like you will ever have a chance to try to get me into the digital sea it'd be the other way around... Bye now" She said letting Aelita hop on her overboard and take off towards the tower as the rest of us stopped at the monsters and started to kill them.

(Aelita's POV)

"How fast do you think you can fix the scanners?" I asked Meiyumi as we rode towards the tower.

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be long knowing how my father is he put a different virus on each of the scanners that's going to be the main thing to slow me down" She answered.

"Okay so you'll go first then I'll deactivate the tower" I said as we neared the tower.

"Right" She said as we got off the overboard and ran into the tower.

(Meiyumi's POV)

"OK daddy prepare to be sabotaged by your own daughter" I mumbled to myself as I inserted the scanner programing along with the materialization program.

"Alright here we go: debuging scanners, fixing wiring, fixing devirtualization process-" I said doing each of those things before I heard Aelita say:

"Meiyumi! Ah! How much longer?"

"Hang in there Aelita I'm almost done!" I yelled down to her as I entered the code: KEY to finish and launch the program once again.

"Alright Aelita leave William to me go deactivate the tower" I said blocking an attack that she wouldn't have blocked.

"Right" She said leaping up to the top. I watched her until felt a tingling sensation on my jaw.

"Fuck!" I yelled feeling Wiliam's fist withdraw from my face.

"Pay attention doll face wouldn't want that cute little face of yours to get messed up now would we?" He taunted smirking at me.

"You're a dead man William when we get to earth you hear me? A dead man!" I yelled summoning my scythe and charging at him causing us to fall out of the tower.

"Whoa! She's on a rampage! She's gonna kill him!" Odd said pointing at me. I knew he and the others faces were in complete shock, but I was too angry to notify them that they looked crazy.

"Tower deactivated" I heard Aelita say queing me to devirtualize William then myself.

(Odd's POV)

"Are you sure your dream was right Odd? It's been five minutes and she still hasn't shown up yet" Ulrich interrogated.

"Don't rush her she did the materialization program on herself then devirtualized William so the scanners could take a while on materializing her" I told him as I gave him a side-glare.

"Hey guys look!" Jeremie said pointing to the scanner on the far left; walking over to the scanner as it opened it revealed to be just like my dream Meiyumi unconscious with William in her arms which made me a little jealous.

"Ngh man that materialization process suure does pack a punch oh my head" She said sitting up and grabbing her head in pain.

"Well I'll say it sure looks like you took quiet the beating" I said causing her to stiffen and look up at me with wide eyes.

"I-I-I did it! I finnaly got William home and materialized myself!" She said excitedly making me smile in amusement.

"Welcome to earth... Um" Jeremie started before pondering on her name.

"Meiyumi... Meiyumi Yoshirama is my name" She answered his silent question.

"Wow XANA was nice enough to give you a last name as well?" He asked bewildered.

"No, my real last name is XANA, but due to human curiosity I had researched last names and took a liking to Yoshirama" She said smiling at us.

"Ugh man my head" William mumbled causing Meiyumi to tense and glare down at him.

"Your head isn't the only thing that's going to hurt after I'm done with you William" She growled.

"Ahaha hey you really can't blame me now can you XANA had taken control of me against my own free will!" He tried to defend only to be launched out of the scanner.

"Yeah and I guess you punched me in my jaw and taunted me again your own free will too huh?" She said then asked sarcasticly as electricity surged around her as she got up out of the scanner walking towards him.

"Whoa! Why are you able to use powers you should only be able to use on Lyoko?" Jeremie asked her.

"Oh yeah um you see when I materialized myslef I forgot to you could say leave my abilities on Lyoko" She said stopping in her tracks explaining while scratching the back of her head.

"Wait so you mean you're able to use your powers here on earth as well as on Lyoko?" Jeremie asked her.

"Um yeah pretty much, but because of the way I programed the process of leaving my powers on Lyoko might take a while... The longer I stay on Lyoko after being materialized the less I can freely use my powers here on earth" She answered confirming her theory.

"Aa well we should go get you registered soon so c'mon jeremie launch a return to the past so we can enroll her" I said.

"Someone's happy to see you Meiyumi after dreaming about you last night he surely has the hots for you" Ulrich teased me.

"'Hots'?" She said as a question.

"It means when someone like you and they could possibly openly show it or quietly admire you, but in Odds' case you're going to get lots of open affections from him" Yumi told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hm hm I won't mind so long as it isn't too over the top I'd love to be showered in his affections" She answered lightly blushing and smiling at me.

'_Haha... Welcome to earth Meiyumi and I hope you enjoy the rest of your life here_' I thought to myself as I smiled at our new friend.

TBC

**Well, well, well looks like our Lyoko warrior Odd has found another love interest let's hope he can keep this one. Also Meiyumi has a secret that she wants to leave out of her life, but what if it involves Lyoko and telling her new friends? Will they understand and help her? Or will they send her back to Lyoko for good? Find out in the next chapter! R&R ppl!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who probably noticed the missed disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO or any songs I only own the plot and the OC. **

**Enjoy!**

-The next day-

(Yumi's POV)

"Hey guys!" I heard a very cheerful Meiyumi say.

"Hi so did Jeremie get you enrolled?" Odd asked eagerly.

"Yep! I'm now officially apart of Kadic and earth as well, but not every one needs to know that" She told us before whispering the last part while sitting down next to Odd.

"Someone's very happy today" Jeremie said as sat down as well.

"I am! I finnaly am able to get away from my father and live free... Well partially free" Meiyumi said smiling before her smile dropped a little.

"What do you mean 'Partially free?'" I asked her curiously.

"Well when XANA created me he implanted what you guys would call a control chip and because of that he can manipulate and control me at his will when ever he wants to, but I've been fighting it for the past three years on Lyoko" She explained as she stopped eating her breakfast.

"That damned XANA he really pisses me off how dare he create such a beautiful woman and use her for evil; I will avenge you my love" Odd said clenching his fist before he grasped Meiyumi's hands gently.

"Oh! Th-th-thank you Odd, but I don't think you can do much to help me unless Jeremie and yourself can figure out how to unlink me and my father from each other, but it was also very sweet of you to show concern for me" She said before giving Odd a peck on the check which caused him to turn beet red.

"So you and XANA are linked to each other?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, it's just like when he linked himself to you Aelita, but I have this weird feeling that it won't be as easy to get rid of" She answered.

"Well later on today we can go to the factory and scan you to see what the real problem is so we can start decoding and detaching you from your father because you're obviously not all that close" Jeremie said.

"Yeah and if we're going to go the factory we have to get to class, and on time mister so come let's go" She replied happily referring to Odd rather than the rest of us; as we all stood up and threw our trays away.

"Hey I get to class on time I may not get good grades, but I do get there" He told her as he puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Right-" She said as she pushed his back towards his class.

"Hehe they're going to be such a cute couple when they get together... Well I guess I better get going bye Jeremie, bye Ulrich, bye Aelita" I said before walking to my class.

(Odd's POV)

"Odd Della Robbia? I thought I'd never live to see the day that you got here on time early! You would usually come in just before the bell rang... Why are you early?" Mrs. Hertz said then asked me.

"That would be because of me! hehe!" Meiyumi answered.

"Hm? Aren't you my new transfer student Meiyumi Yoshirama?" She asked her.

"Yes, that's me!" Meiyumi replied smiling.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing! Odd I think this one's a keeper you should ask her out" Mrs. Hertz told her before she whispered to me.

"Mrs. Hertz! Don't say things like that! Besides I wanna take things slow she is the new girl after all" I said trying to keep my blush down, but failed miserably.

"Aa so you already are going out with her?" She asked.

"What? Odd going out with who?" Ulrich teased smirking as he and Jeremie walked in the door.

"Haha very funny you already knew we were Ulrich so don't play dumb" I replied.

-Bell rings-

-...After class-

(Meiyumi's POV)

"Well that was refreshing" Jeremie said stretching.

"For you, hey Odd how hard was it to pay attention in class today?" Ulrich teased.

"Quit teasing him Ulrich you're gonna make the poor boy have a heart attack!" I told him lightly elbowing him in his side.

"Okay okay I'll stop, but seriously did he pay any attention? There is a test coming up soon" He replied.

"I actually paid attention this time today I learned something" Odd said to us.

"What?! Really _you_ paid attention in class today?" Jeremie asked stopping in his tracks.

"Well that's a first" Aelita said.

"Hey it's not like I couldn't pay attention I just choose not to" Odd told them.

"Uh sweetie you're not helping yourself" I whispered to him.

"Hey babe did you hear?" I heard the last person I wanted to hear.

"First: Don't call me 'babe' and second hear what?" I said turning to him with an annoyed look.

"So you didn't hear about the dance that's coming up?" He asked.

"No, but now that you mention it guys why didn't you tell me this?" I asked turning my head towards them.

"We were going to, but William beat us to it" Aelita answered.

"Yeah, Aelita here is gonna be the DJ; she's the best on campus" Jeremie commented.

"Really? Hey I did a little singing while I was on you-know-where and so maybe we could work on something together" I asked then suggested.

"Yeah, sure that'd be great!" She replied.

"Yeah enough about DJ stuff, so babe you're my date so wear something sexy, that'll make sissy over there look like an ugly step-sister alright?" William intervened.

"Sorry pretty boy I'm going with Odd here you're gonna have to find another girl to dress up as you're slut laters~!" I told him before grabbing Odd's arm and walking off with the rest of the group.

(Odd's POV)

-At the factory-

"You sure told him although I could've came up with something just as good" I said to her as she made a funny face at what I said.

"Only in your dreams kitty cat only in your dreams" She replied.

"Alright Meiyumi go down to the scanner so we can see if the link is anything like the one XANA and Aelita had Odd go with her so if I tell you to pull her out you can" Jeremie said to us; nodding our heads we headed towards the scanner room.

-In the scanner room-

"Ready Meiyumi?" Jeremie asked her.

"Yep I'm ready" She answered stepping into a scanner.

"Alright I'm starting the process now" He replied. Hearing the scanner start up I sat down next to her scanner starting to relax a bit.

'_Odd you idiot just calm down she likes you for you although she is right about your grades you could try harder and as soon as she gets detached from her father you can take her out a night in the town_' I ranted to myself; hearing another voice aside from my own I tuned back in to the real world.

"Odd! What happened?! What are you doing? Pull her out! Pull her out!" Jeremie's sudden yells alarmed me; jumping up I quickly turned to her scanner and pried open the doors as soon as I got them open she fell out.

"Meiyumi! Meiyumi! Say something!" I yelled slightly shaking her.

"Ngh man what the fuck happened my head is killing me" She replied standing up and grabbing her head and my shoulder.

"Are you okay Meiyumi?!" Jeremie and Aelita asked her.

"Please don't yell my head feels like it's spinning, I feel as if I haven't eaten anything for six months so does it seem like I'm OK?" She growled.

"I think we should take her to the nurse to see if she possibly caught a sickness from us" I suggested.

"But what if it's an illness from lyoko?" Aelita inquired.

"Well somebody do something! My body is killing me!" She yelled leaning into me more for support.

"She's right guys she doesn't look too good I'm gonna take her to the infirmary" I said as I picked her up and walked into the elevator with her.

(Ulrich's POV)

"Hm? Hey Odd what's wrong with doll face?" I asked as he ran towards me.

"Jeremie had did a scan on Meiyumi to see what kind of connection she and her father had I blanked out for a little and the next thing I know I hear jeremie yell: 'Pull her out! Pull her out!' and I did, but when she came out she wasn't as strong as she was earlier; so I'm taking her to the nurse" He explained as I stared down at the pale-faced girl.

"Odd do you... Do you think this could be XANA's doing?" I asked him.

"What do you mean this can't be his doing the scan just merely went wrong and she needs rest!" He defended.

"But what if it is she did say that her father tries to take control of her; what if... What if this is his plan to use his own daughter against us!" I stated.

"Bu- but it can't be she has been fighting it for over three years!" He yelled.

"Look I know she seems like the most perfect girl that fell from the sky, but her father is an multi-agent program that wants us dead! And you think that for one second that he wouldn't try to use his own daughter to kill us!" I yelled back.

"Stop" We heard a weak voice say.

"Meiyumi... Tell him it's not true tell him- tell him he isn't right" He whispered as he pulled her close.

"I wish I could, but he's right I can feel my father draining my energy; Ulrich go to the shed and get the chains and tie me to a tree then go get yumi, go back to the factory, go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower, hopefully I can remain here without getting unchained... Now go!" She said then answered.

"But Meiyumi I can't leave you here" Odd interjected.

"If you do be prepared my father will use every inch of my body to make you release me and I won't be able to hold on much longer he's zapping my energy and fast so Ulrich go" She told us.

"Alright... Good luck Odd you're gonna need it" I told him before dashing off towards the school.

(Yumi's POV）

"Yumi!" I heard Ulrich call.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked him.

"We have to get to Lyoko with Aelita fast XANA has taken control of Meiyumi and I'm not sure how long the chains will hold her, so we have to get to the factory and go to Lyoko" He explained to me.

"Okay let's go then" I said before we took off.

(Aelita's POV)

"No, Aelita we can't take the risk Yumi and Ulrich will be here any minute now so just be patient" Jeremie scolded me.

"But what if it's too late Jeremie this XANA's daughter we're talking about here she killed six different monsters in one blow! And she's faster than all of us put together!" I argued back.

"Hey you two fighting again?" I heard Ulrich say.

"Ulrich! Yumi! You're finally here" I said sighing.

"Yeah and we're not sure how much time Odd is going to be able to hold Meiyumi so lets move it" Yumi told us.

(Odd's POV)

"Odd~" XANA called from Meiyumi's body in a seducing sing-song voice; her hair had changed from it's auburn brown to a snowy silver, but her eyes stayed the same.

"I'm not unchaining you and that's that!" I told her crossing my arms and turning away.

"Please~ we could have so much _fun _if you did~!" She teased.

'_Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita hurry the fuck up! I won't be able to hold off much longer_' I thought turning back towards her only to find that she'd escaped from the chains walking towards me.

"Oh great you're out... Now what am I suppose to do?" I murmured to myself as backed away from her._  
_

"Oh Odd if only you had listened to me, **_now I have to punish you_**" She said before XANA's voice took over. Backing away as much as I could I dumbly backed into a tree trapping me between XANA and the tree.

"Uh wh-wh-whatever you do to please don't make it hurt" I pleaded.

"**Don't worry I have an excellent idea on what to do with you**" He told me as he pinned my arms above my head and started to kiss along my neck causing me to moan against my will.

'_Damn it! How dare you betray me body! It's not fair!... _**Shut the fuck up you know you want this just as bad as I do'** I thought to myself before my conscious scolded me into relaxing and starting to enjoy the pleasuring feeling that XANA gave me. Knowing no one was anywhere near here I let my moans run wild.

(Meiyumi's POV)

"_Daddy stop it! You can't do this! This isn't right! I'm too young!"_ I screamed in my head as I tried to gain control once again.

'_**Oh Meiyumi if only had became like me I wouldn't have to manipulate your body in such a lewd**_** _way_**' He said before zapping me back down.

'**Grr I've got to figure out a way to get him down he's sapped most of my energy so I can't do much**' I thought inwardly to myself then it hit me... He's vunerable to music! I thought fast deciding on which song to sing deciding on singing the song that first came to my head I choose k-on's fuwa-fuwa time.

*Music starting*

KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI

yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa

itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)

zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne

yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)

futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

aa KAMI-SAMA onegai

futari dake no Dream Time kudasai

o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI

sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!

itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)

hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo

yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)

futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no

aa KAMI-SAMA doushite

suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no

totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na

mo sukoshi yuuki furutte

shizen ni hanaseba

nanika ga kawaru no ka na?

sonna ki suru kedo

dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo

hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo

te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne

aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (sou! nechao~)

aa KAMI-SAMA onegai

ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!

moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

*Music ending*

As I finished the song I felt myself quickly regaining control; as well as my hair changing back to it's auburn brown.

"... *blushes* Sorry my father was doing that, but I was able to regain control of my body" I told him as I jumped back a little.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought he was gonna...- you know what I better not finish that sentence c'mon lets get to the factory and to Lyoko" He said releasing a breath before we started to head towards the factory.

"Hey babe heading to a secret location with this loser?" I heard William say.

"Fuck off William I don't have time for your games" I said to him.

"Well if not my games how about their's" He commented.

"Hm?... Oh great now I have the whole fan club after me" I said drooping my shoulders.

"You got a whole fan club that fast?! Why it's only your first day!" Odd yelled.

"Word apparently spreads fast around the school you go on ahead I'll meet you there" I told him as I got into a fighting stance.

"Right, good luck" He said before running off.

"Looks like it's just you and me babe" William said walking towards me.

"Looks like it, but unfortunately only one of us will be leaving and that's gonna be me; so either you leave back to the school quietly or I'm gonna have to knock you out and leave you here" I threatened.

"Aw you're so cute did you actually think that it would be that easy?" He taunted.

"Actually yes, yes I did Hiya!... -sigh- same William same jackass; alright boys leave or else I'll do the same to you" I said to him before knocking him out and threatening the others.

(Aelita's POV)

-On Lyoko Forest sector-

"Jeremie we need back up there are too many monsters here" I called as I backed away from the blocks.

"Don't worry Odd just got here and Virtualizing him now" He replied.

"Hey Odd what happened to Meiyumi?" Ulrich asked.

"She was able to regain control of her body and she's taking care of William now so she should be here soon" Odd told us.

"See Jeremie I told she was strong... Energy field" I said to him before destroying a block.

"Yeah I know" He said.

"Uh-oh more trouble hornets at three o'clock" Jeremie informed.

"Odd you should've told doll face to make it snappy we sure could use here help right about now" Ulrich told him blocking the kankrelats lazers.

"Did I just _the _Ulrich stern plead for my help?" We heard Meiyumi tease.

"Ha _ha _very funny now can you help us?" He said.

"With pleasure" She replied before taking out her whips and launched herself at the army of blocks and kankrelats running faster than Ulrich when he uses his super sprint destroying each monster in fives and since there were about 40 of them they disappeared pretty fast.

"*huff* *huff* Well that was a pleasant workout" She said after she finished the last of the monsters off.

"How?" Odd asked.

"How what kitten?" Meiyumi asked back.

"You're better than me and Ulrich put together! How is that possible?" He answered then asked.

"Well when you're on Lyoko for what feels like centuries you tend to find other things to do when you get bored of researching human life, like training and destroying the monsters for fun" She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Yep she has definitely been stuck here on Lyoko longer than Aelita" Yumi commented.

"Hey!" Me and Meiyumi said in unison.

"Hate to break up the moment of truth between you guys, but we do still have a tower to deactivate" Jeremie told us.

"He's right yo Einstein how about sending us some transportation" Odd said.

"Already on the way" He replied, as our vehicles materialized.

"Alright, lets go!" Meiyumi yelled hopping on her overboard as I jumped on with her.

"Hey no fair! How come she has an overboard that looks better than mine?" Odd complained as he rode after us.

"Don't complain kitten it doesn't suit you, but Ii do think it's cute laters~!" She replied speeding off towards the tower.

"Jeremie we're at the tower, I'm going in now" I told him walking into the tower.

"... Tower deactivated" I said as Jeremie did a return to the past.

(Meiyumi's POV)

"Hey babe did you hear?" William asked me.

"About the up coming dance? Yeah Aelita and Odd were just telling me about it" I answered.

"Really? Oh okay... Odd you wouldn't mind if I steal your girlfriend would you?" He asked Odd.

"Um excuse me I am no one's property, so you should be asking me if you can talk to me" I told him.

"Alright miss Independent, may I talk to you?" He asked me.

"Anytime so long as it doesn't involve me getting slapped on my ass again" I told him.

"Oh no not this time c'mon" He said smirking at me as he took my hand.

"I'll be right back guys" I said as I let him drag me off.

"OK, Meiyumi so there's this rumor going around saying that you're my sister, that's crazy right?" He said to me as I slapped my forehead.

"Oh, damn it I knew there was something I forgot, unfortunately that rumor is true" I told him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled causing me to cover my ear.

"Hey easy on the ears, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you it just slipped my mind" I retorted trying to calm him down.

"That's not why I'm yelling, I'm yelling because I smacked my _little sister_ on her ass!" He ranted.

"Yeah- lucky for you in the return to the past process I was able to make them forget that part" I said to him.

"Really?!" He asked me.

"Yeah so long as you don't do it again" I answered.

"Yeah haha sorry about that, um listen do you mind if we you know, start over?" He asked me scratching the back of his head.

"Of course big brother I'm all for giving people a second chance, but you we've got some memories to delete, then we can start over" I told him.

"No problem, so long as it won't hurt" He said.

"Oh _no _it won't hurt _a bit_" I told him.

"It's gonna hurt like hell isn't it" He stated flatly.

"Oh you better believe it, meet me in the factory at midnight got it?" I said then asked walking away.

"Got it" He answered.

**Well that's the end of that chapter see ya next time to find out what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Meiyumi's POV)

-at the factory-

"Ready to forget those memories pretty boy?" I asked him as I readied the scanner.

"As ready as I'll ever be" He replied, causing me to giggle and start the deleting process

'_okay here we go, deleting memory of strip teases, smacking my ass and showing my boobs to him..._' I thought to myself as I deleted the memories.

"Alright William we're done" I told him as I closed and logged off the super computer.

"That was a lot less painful than I thought" He commented as we when down the elevator.

"Meh I just chose not to make it painful for you after I realized it might bring back the memories, so I didn't" I told him.

"Aa, I have no idea what you're talking about" He said as we came out of the sewer into the park.

"Good, see ya later bro!" I told him as we went our different ways to get to our dorms.

(Odd's POV)

-In the morning-

"Odd come on we're suppose to be meeting in Aelita's room to welcome Meiyumi in to the dorms" I heard Ulrich say.

"Yeah okay, I'm up" I told him as I slowly rose from the bed.

"Hurry up zombie boy, or else your girlfriend might get mad at you" He told me before starting out the door.

"She probably isn't even up yet!" I yelled before he closed the door, letting me get dressed in peace, before walking out the door.

"And just how would you know that?" He interrogated.

"Uh because no one is awake at 5:30 in the morning!" I told him as we walked down the hall towards Aelita and Meiyumi's room.

"Well here's your chance to prove me wrong, Aelita open up it's me and Odd" He said before knocking on the door, as it opened she shushed us before we came in and we got our answer to our silent 'why?', Meiyumi was still sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Told you" I mumbled to Ulrich as I gently sat down on her bed.

"Aelita why is she still sleep?" Yumi asked her.

"I don't know, if she had a rough night I didn't hear anything and I'm a pretty light sleeper" She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh guys, she doesn't look all that hot right now" I told them as I felt her forehead, she was burning up!

'_Meiyumi, what did you get yourself into?_' I thought to myself as I pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"-dd, Odd come on move, so Jim can take a look at her" I heard Ulrich tell me.

"Huh?, oh yeah okay" I said snapping out of my trance, before moving out of the way.

"Hmm, she looks as if she's just drained of sleep, but why don't you guys take her down to nurse Yolanda and have her check over her, OK?" He said looking her over.

"Yeah, okay Jim will do" Jeremie answered.

"Okay, well better get moving if she's gonna get any better" Jim said as he started out the door.

"Right, come on guys lets take her down and hope for the best" Jeremie said as I picked up Meiyumi, despite how much she eats she's pretty light.

-At the nurses office-

"Hm- well I've never seen anything like this its like she's in a coma with a fever, and a cold, I'm sorry, but your best bet is to keep her wrapped up and watch her very closely" Yolanda told us.

"But there has to be something you can do! She can't just be left like this please!" I pleaded. She had to do something! Anything! I can't just let her lay in bed all day without any medicine to take when she wakes up!

"Oh I'm afraid that there's nothing she can do, Odd-kun~" I heard her say, but something about her was off, she didn't sound like she was herself.

"Meiyumi? What the hell happened to you?! Why did you scare me like that?!" I yelled covering my mouth as soon as I finished not meaning to yell at her.

"Hm, sweetie I'm also afraid that your precious Meiyumi isn't here any longer" She replied, her eyes flashing a dark navy blue then back to silvery purple eyes.

"It's a XANA attack guys, we need to get to the factory!" Jeremie said heading towards the door.

"I don't think so Jeremie I think you all need to take a nice long nap!" She yelled shooting energy out of her hands shocking Jeremie, me, Yumi, and Ulrich down before stepping down off the bed changing into a skin tight shorts suit with her hair down with a single small side ponytail sticking out of her head.

"No, Meiyumi you can't do this!" Aelita cried out as I helplessly watched her be hypnotized into following Meiyumi.

"N-n-no Meiyumi you c-can't go I won't let you" I said weakly as I slowly got up to go after her.

(Dark Meiyumi's POV)

"Hm? Heh really? You honestly think you're gonna be able to get your precious little girlfriend back? Ha! You're nothing, but a pathetic little street cat and I think it's about time she got rid of you" I told my other half's pathetic boyfriend as I powered up an attack

'**You will do no such thing!**' She said throwing my aim off causing the attack to hit the cafeteria.

'**_You little bitch! Fuck off and go back to your cage, you have no right to be in control of this body and since daddy dear let me free along with a power boost, I am going to rule the world along side him_**' I said zapping her back down.

"Now, where was I?... Aa yes destroying you" I said aloud before sending another attack at him, which he nearly dodged.

"I... I won't... Let you keep... Keep her... XANA" He yelled trying to keep his breathing elevated.

"Heh, now you're starting to interest me" I mumbled watching as more and more energy started to radiate off of him, letting him stand tall and glare at me.

"Ooh so we're getting our energy back, I see" I teased smirking at him.

"XANA you release Meiyumi now!" He yelled.

"Uh sweetie hate to burst your bubbled, but I am Meiyumi, just hotter and stronger" I told him mentally laughing at his shocked face.

'**Don't forget evil, cynical, and has thunder thighs**' My other said laughing.

"Why don't you shut up if I have thunder thighs then so do you" I told her glaring at the air.

'**If I do why don't you let me out of here so we can compare?**' she said annoying me further.

"Fine I will, Ga rirīsu sa reru yō ni tsu no tamashī ga henshin!" I said before casting the chant separating our bodies into two.

"And you're also the dumb one, Baindo sa reta denki!" She commented before putting me in a cell of electricity.

"Damn it, release me you hag!" I yelled at her.

"No, especially since you called me a hag, Aelita snap out of it" She replied before breaking the hypnotizing chant I had on Aelita.

"Okay what the hell is going on? Why is there two of you?!" Aelita freaked pointing at the both of us.

'_**Nows my chance**_' I thought quickly plotting my escape.

"Because she's evil! Aelita she trapped me in this cage and is trying to take you to Lyoko, so, da- I mean XANA can steal your memory!" I yelled letting the lie flow out of my mouth.

"Aelita don't believe that demon, she's just trying to trick you into letting her out so she can knock out me and Odd so she can take you to Lyoko and have the Scyphozoa take your memory, I mean come on I don't even call XANA 'dad' anymore that gives you a big hint on that she just lied" She said having and excellent reason as to why Aelita shouldn't believe me.

"She's right Aelita this is the real or rather the good Meiyumi, because they're both real" Odd as my other called him said.

"But how do I know that you two aren't XANA in disguise?" She asked them.

"Because XANA doesn't know how to dress" She answered looking me up and down.

"Says the chick who's still in her pajama's" I retorted.

"I'm still in them because I still wanna be in bed today was our day off and because of you it was ruined! And that is unacceptable so for your wrong doing I shall purify the evil that XANA hatched in me, giving me back my other soul" She stated floating into the air preparing the purification chant.

"No! You can't, it's not fair!" I yelled causing her to pause her chant and look at me.

"How isn't it fair? Do you wish to stay evil and demented, oh and news flash he's using you, once he gets Aelita's memory he'll toss you aside like a dirty rag" She told me.

"I'm not that dumb I already figured he would only use me to do the dirty job, but that's not the point I'm saying its not fair because you never let me out I do have good qualities as well I'm not all that bad, yeah sure I'll put a prank or two here and there, but I won't to get out and explore new things, we aren't the same exact person if you catch my drift" I explained.

"Is that all? You just wanted to be let out more?... OK so long as you behave yourself" She asked then said complying with my request.

"Ooh I know why don't you just separate into two separate bodies that way she'll be out all the time!" Odd suggested.

"Kitten why don't you leave the weird magical, supernatural stuff to me okay?" She said to him.

"But why? I had a good idea" He complained.

"I'm not saying that it would work if we didn't faint every other hour because of being separate bodies" She explained.

"Aa, okay then stick back into one then" He replied.

"Thank you, and I promise that I'll let you out more, Futatsu no tamashī o motte iru karada, bunri, ketsugō shite inaiga, futatabi sorera o shūsoku!" She said reassuring me of her promise before saying the chant, dispelling the power that XANA had influenced me with and bonding our souls back together as one.

"Aa~! That feels so- much better!" I said stretching and floating back down to the ground.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do" I heard Aelita say from behind me.

"Ahaha, yeah I know, but after we wake the others, we have to go to Lyoko, because if we don't we might never be able to destroy XANA, he's weak right now so we must go, hojū suru" I told them seriously as I awoke the others.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ulrich asked as he sat up.

"I wouldn't move so fast if I were you, my other self did quite a number on all of you" I told them as I helped them up.

"Other self?" Yumi asked holding her head.

"Uh yeah, I-I I've been hiding a secret from all of you, you see I-I-I'm not exactly human as you think I am" I said trying to word it so they wouldn't freak.

"Well of course you aren't you were materialized from Lyoko you were a virtual program until then" Jeremie responded, as expected from Einstein.

"No, I never was a computer program, when I was younger XANA took me away from my home I don't exactly know where, but I do know I'm from Japan like Yumi, I am a morphinian, kind of like a vampire only a lot smarter, faster, and cuter, which is why sissi hates me" I told them as I stood tall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute! You're a morphinian?! But they're only mythogical creatures?!" Jeremie protested, as expected.

"OK seeing that it's going to take a hell of a lot more evidence to convince you guys lets just skip to the part where I transport you all to the factory and we go to Lyoko to destroy XANA, Yusō!" I said teleporting us to the factory.

"Awesome! You have got to teach me how to do that" Odd said looking around.

"Well I guess you are a morphinian, I believe you" Jeremie said stretching out his hand as I stretched mine out to shake his.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen get to the scanners and will start the virtualization process" He said smiling at me.

"Start the multiagent program as well" I told him before the elevator doors closed.

"But it's not finshed! I still have so many calculations to do" He protested once again.

"Yes, it is that's one of the reasons why I was sleep other than the fact that XANA tried to control me again, I finished the multiagent program, but I was still unable to boost its power when I tell you to I want you to launch the program" I told him as he virtualized us.

-Mountain sector-

"-sigh- I'm trusting you Meiyumi" He said as I dropped to the ground of the mountain sector.

"Yo, Einstien how come Meiyumi here got an upgrade, but we didn't?" Odd complained.

"Kitten I didn't get an upgrade its just my morph powers combining with my Lyoko powers it changed my outfit and personaly I like it" I told him as I twirled in my new Lyoko suit it was a dark blue skin tight top (which made me blush a little because of my large chest), along with an off tone blue skirt and tights, and to complete my new look my hair was tied into a high ponytail with my bangs hanging over my right eye.

"Well hate to ruin your fun of checking yourself out, but we've got company doll face" Ulrich said pulling out his katana's.

"Aa they never rest do they?" I mused before pulling out my second favorite weapon the scythe.

"Some ones a little eager" Aelita teased, shooting energy balls.

"Meh this is the last time I'll get to have fun with the monsters here before we shut it down" I reasoned slicing the monsters I went by in half.

"Yeah I guess you're right, well I guess the pary here is over Einstien just sent us a taxi" Odd said after shooting down the last of them.

"Alright! One step closer to finding out where I'm from and why XANA took me away" I said pumping my fist in the air as the transporter took us to sector five.

-Sector five-

(Ulrich's POV)

"So what's the plan doll face?" I asked her as we waited for the door to open.

"Get to the skid, go to the replica, get to my base-" She started before Aelita stopped her.

"You have a base?" She asked.

"Yes, now let me finish; get to my base, undetected, have Jeremie launch the program, and return to the past so that I can return to my bed and stay in it until noon, now lets go!" She answered then finished before running through the doors.

"Alright we are putting trust in you Meiyumi we hope you're right" Yumi said as we went towards the skid.

"Hai, watashi wa shitte iru" She said in Japanese.

"What did she just say?" I asked.

"She said: Yes, I know" Yumi answered for us.

"It takes all that to say three words? Man french is so- much easier!" Odd replied.

"And yet you're failing french class even after doll faces help" I commented.

"Ahaha, yeah I'm not all that good with french so technectally, I'm learning along with him, but in a few weeks I should be half fluent in French" She admitted scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah guys hate to break the convo, but we do have a virus to destroy" Jeremie said to us.

"He's right, let's go" Meiyumi stated stepping onto one of the skid transporters.

"Alright everyone ready?" Jeremie asked us.

"Wait a minute, in order for us to get to my base undetected I must enter a code before we go" She said sprouting wings and floating towards the skid. As she stood in front of the skid she spreaded her arms out wide as if she were hugging the skid before a beautiful melody came from her voice.

Dare ni dare wo dare ga

Yurasu sazanami nagasareru dake

Ima wa ima to ima wo

Tsunagu rinen ga aru to suitei kishi

Uso ni mieta keshiki

Hitori kakaeru sentakushi demo

Jigo no muki wo kaeta

Deguchi sagashite sono chikara wa nani?

Yume wa doko kara hito ni hairu no?

Gimon mottetemo kekka onnaji

Hitotsu no shinjitsu hitotsu ja nakatta

Doushitemo kienai futei kei no wakusei tanjou

Iwanai you ni shita sotto ushinau nara

Kioku no naka de wa yasashii mono ni naru

Yoru wa yoru to yoru no

Hazama oyugeba kitsukekare wa shinai

Mae to mae ni mae ga

Sude ni junbi wo shita to zantei ishi

Sugu ni owaru MUSICA

Dakara kuuki to yoku nita omosa

Chigau bashou de aeba

Tabun shinjite moraenai kara muri...

Yume no douri ni hito ga ugokeba

Konran matteta to warau zen'in

Itsuka wa kaiketsu itsuka no watashi wa

Mawari wo kanjinai ryuuseigun no kakera teki na

Hanashi ga dekitemo itsuka sari yuku koto

Kiroku wa shinai de tsuuka chiten na no

Hitotsu no shinjitsu hitotsu ja nakatta

Doushitemo kienai futei kei no wakusei tanjou

Iwanai you ni shita sotto ushinau nara

Kioku no naka de wa yasashii mono ni natte...

After she finished the song a soft silver glow surrounded the skid before disappearing without a trace.

"Well that was interesting" Odd commented wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You're too sweet, come on, okay Jeremie we're ready" She thanked Odd giving him a kiss on the cheek before stepping onto her own transporter.

"Good, alright, energize Ulrich, energize Yumi, energize Odd, energize Meiyumi, energize Aelita, setting destination to: Meiyumi's base" Jeremie said putting us on the skid.

"Everyone ready?... Good undocking skid hyper take off in three seconds... Two, one" Aelita said as we took off towards Meiyumi's base.

"Oh yeah, before I forget Meiyumi, what did you do to the skid?" Yumi asked her.

"Remember when I said get to my base undetected?, Yeah that song was meant to make the skid undetectable to XANA, but not to Jeremie he can still see us, unless XANA activates a tower and and sends a clone to earth he can't track us, so we're safe unless the latter happens" She explained to us as we crused through the digital sea.

"So what are you planning to do when we get to your base?" I asked her.

"I'm going to send Jeremie's multi-agent a boost so he'll have enough energy to launch the program" She reported.

"Aa, but what about XANA being your father?" Odd asked her worriedly.

"If I didn't care about him then what makes you think I'll care about him if he dies?" She answered then asked.

"The fact that you sound just like him is a bit of a hint" I stated cautiously.

"Whatever" She shot back before we rose out of the digital sea in the middle of no where.

"Uh sweetie are you sure this where your base is?" Odd questioned her.

"Yeah I'm positive, Aelita you can dock the skid here" She told us pointing to a boulder.

"You want me to dock the skid at a boulder?" She asked skeptically.

"Just do it" Meiyumi ordered.

"Okay, docking skid, de-energizing" Aelita complied before docking the skid and letting us off.

"Follow me, Immissione di grotta, con ospite" She said before placing her hand on the rock and saying something in a different language.

"You know Italian?" Odd asked her as we entered the cave.

"Yeah, morph's must know at least six different languages aside from there birth language" I told them as we entered the boulder.

"Six?! I barely know one!" Odd yelled.

"Kitten if you wish to keep your head on your shoulders I'd keep my voice down, whatever's in this cave doesn't like a lot of noise" Meiyumi told him as she looked around the cave before coming to stop.

"why'd you stop?" I asked her.

"This is where the control room is" She replied smirking at us as she pushed on a certain part of the wall opening a secret door.

"Wow Meiyumi I didn't know you were such a computer nerd" Aelita teased.

"Yeah, but I'm a hot computer nerd, besides you can make fun of me all you want, but I love my technology" She replied smirking at her.

"Me too! I mean I might not be all that smart, but I do know how to use my gadgets" Odd said draping his arms over the chair.

"You are smart kitten you just choose not to show it, alright we're done here come on let's roll" She said getting up out of the chair and walking out of the room and cave.

(Odd's POV)

Once we were out of the cave a bright light flashed blinding our vision for a little/

"_... Meiyumi ... Meiyumi_" A voice called.

"Okaa-sama?" I heard Meiyumi mutter.

"_Meiyumi, you mustn't kill him_" The voice said.

"What? Why can't I? He took me away from you!" She replied.

"_It was all for a good reason_" The voice commented before the wind started to pick up and swirl into a tornado before dispersing revealing a beautiful woman who looked like she hadn't aged a day past 17.

"Hmph, I'd surely like to know what this reason is as well as an explanation as to if XANA is even my real father" Meiyumi said skeptically crossing her arms standing her ground.

"And that you shall know my _dear_" _He _said.

Phrases that weren't in english

**Ga rirīsu sa reru yō ni tsu no tamashī ga henshin- two souls morphed as one be released**

**Baindo sa reta denki- electrical bound **

**Futatsu no tamashī o motte iru karada, bunri, ketsugō shite inaiga, futatabi sorera o shūsoku- a body that has two souls, separated, unbound,converge them once again**

**Hojū suru- Replenish**

**Immissione di grotta, con ospite- Entering cave, with guest**

**TBC so- sorry it took so long to update this story, but hopefully the long chapter made up for it, and I know I made it rated M, but give me another chapter or two you'll understand why I waited so long to bring out the lemon. Anyways Ja ne ppl! R&R**


End file.
